


Adjustment Period

by angrymiqote



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:02:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22586812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angrymiqote/pseuds/angrymiqote
Summary: Kiran is doing his best.
Kudos: 13





	Adjustment Period

**Author's Note:**

> I'm posting all my self-indulgent Kiran stuff here. For the most part it will be sweet stuff, but I'll change the rating and let you know in the chapter notes if that changes!
> 
> Enjoy!

Adjusting to Askr is beginning to feel impossible. It's a lot to take in. Kiran was a homeschooled, self-proclaimed shut in where the highlight of the week was his trip to visit his friends an hour away. Yeah, real pathetic stuff.

Try going from that to a high profile  _ tactician  _ where an entire order of old-world heroes depend on him to lead them in  _ battle _ . Like what the actual hell? That's not a step up, that's being launched by a catapult six states away. Sure, he plans to be a history major in college, but that doesn't mean he can lead an army. All that means is he's resigning himself to a life of scholarly journals and stuffy conventions full of other history nerds.

Kiran buries his face in his hands and lets out a muffled scream just to relieve some tension. He needed to get home, he couldn't take this kind of pressure. Was his family worried? Were they looking for him? Are his dogs moping and whining for a door that wouldn't open? Kiran gags. He stumbles his way to the window and unlocks it, breathing in a deep breath of fresh air. 

Inhale...one, two, three.

Exhale...one, two, three.

He feels a little better after a few sets, not great, but better.

A knock on his door makes him flinch. How dare the universe screw with him when he is trying to keep himself from a full blown panic attack! 

"Kiran! Are you okay?" Sharena knocks a tune on the door. He can practically hear the pout on her lips. "You never showed up for lunch and I--"

"Yeah! I'm great! Never been better!" Kiran rushes out. Go away, go away, go away. Please go---

"Can I come in?" A pause. " I know this must be hard, but we'll find a way to get you back home soon! I promise."

Damn it, Sharena, if she keeps saying such thoughtful and understanding stuff he might cry and he is  **_not_ ** about to cry. At least, not when someone can listen in. Alright Kiran, you can do this. Just put on a smile and say something clever and you can go back to trying to relax. He crosses the room and stares at the door knob, biting his lip, steeling himself. On three! One, two, three! He opens the door and Sharena's smile drops off her face.

"You're crying," Sharena frowns, putting a comforting hand on his arm. He yanks it away under the pretense to messily wipe the tears from his eyes. Crap, he thought he'd held it back. "Come on, let's go talk to Alfonse, He was in the library--"

"No no no, not right now.." The last thing Kiran wants to do is talk to Alfonse. The prince is kind towards his subjects, but the heroes and Kiran are kept at arms length. He's made it explicitly clear he doesn't want to get 'attached'. "Let him do his thing, I just need to relax and be by myself for a bit."

Sharena's frown deepens, eyes dropping to the floor in concentration. When she looks back at Kiran her brow is furrowed with purpose. Oh dear. He's only been here a week and he knows that look.

"Come on! We're going on a walk! We're going to have a great time and you'll feel so much better after 'cause that's way better than stuffing yourself in that room! I know a really pretty lake where we can catch minnows and I can show you my favorite stargazing spot. Just the two of us, nobody else has to know!"

Sharena doesn't give him the chance to say no, grabbing onto his sleeve and pulling him like a ragdoll. Jeez, he knows he's a shut in, but where the hell does she keep all this strength?!

"Sharena I--"

"I'm pulling the princess card! It's a royal decree!"

"I don't think it works like that," Kiran tries to interrupt.

"Nope that's totally how it works! I'm a princess after all and, uh, I totally get that privilege."

"Weren't you the one that insisted that you wanted me to treat you as an equal?" Kiran relents. He can't help the small smile when Sharena's face dusts pink. Gotcha.

"Well I changed my mind only because it's for a very important purpose, now come on. Those minnows aren't going to catch themselves."

"Alright alright I'm coming don't pull! If we're catching minnows I still need this arm!"


End file.
